


Secret Santa for Tex!

by AnimeJesus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Amputation, Blood, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJesus/pseuds/AnimeJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa for a bad man with bad kinks (Tasty Texan) I really hope you enjoy this piece of work! Sorry it took so long!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa for Tex!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavoryScotsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoryScotsman/gifts).




End file.
